Addy's World
by dancingphalanges95
Summary: A sort of sequel to "And Baby Makes Three" It's Addy all grown up. Lots of CalZona family. Some of the later chapters may be rated M, but after all it's Grey's...
1. If Only I'd Remembered Bunny Holes

**SO I hope you all enjoyed And Baby Makes Three. This is now a new story called Addy's World. Reviews **

"It's _Addison_ mom." I corrected Callie for 10th time this morning.

"But you were always Addy." She complained as she served me French toast. It was my 14th birthday and the both of them were making a production show out of it.

Arizona came out with presents. Now, generally I wasn't one to ask, ask, ask for ungodly expensive presents, but this year, well I asked for and electric guitar. I was quite particular as to what type and color-a Fender duo sonic ii- just like Liz Phair's. I found one online and that was my present, or so I thought. I had been completely content with just the guitar. But grow up in my household and you'll always be spoiled. Not in a bad way, but in a way where you always have what you need.

"Open them up, baby." Arizona said as she sat the bags on the table. I am anti wrapping paper now- a-days , I am pro environment.

I opened the bag and pulled out a sweater. Yes a sweater, but it was a cute sweater. Purple with and argyle print down the front, my guess-Old Navy. I never was in a rush to get dressed on my birthday, I knew I was getting clothes. Callie is a fanatic of them.

"Thanks Mom." I said, directing it to Callie.

I pulled the 2nd bag off the table. To my surprise there was a pair of shoes inside. But not just any shoes mind you, pink converse shoes! The ones I've wanted since, well since I saw them at Shoe Carnival.

"Thanks Momma!" I said to Arizona.

I opened the rest finding shoelaces and jeans and a silver purse. An entire outfit.

I raced to my room and put it on as quickly as I could so I could get to school. I had to get through today, and then I could celebrate tomorrow. Being that my birthday was on a Thursday, I would party on Friday. I also knew that today would not go so well, it never has. Every time my birthday has been on a school day, I always have the worst day. Last year I broke my wrist. Who knows what this will bring?

Callie and Arizona drop me off in the carpool line. Oh crap. Cait Peterson is walking towards me. And so the torture begins.

"Madelyn." She started

"Addison," I corrected her.

"So it is. Any way, I hear it's your birthday."

"You heard right."

"Well, are you having a party?"

"Not really, me and my…" I stopped, why was I telling her this? "Why does it matter?"

"I saw your mother and her friend," She began, adding an emphasis on friend.

"My moms." I corrected.

"Lesbians?"

"You got a…" I was interrupted by a jerky pull over towards the door, administered by Claire.

"Thanks." I said once we got in the building.

"No problem. She's an idiot."

"Tell me about it."

Claire and I have been friends since I could see colors. Which is like four months by the way, but I mean it less literally, I mean that all our lives we have been friends. Shepard and Torres. Yeah, she's Meredith and Derek's kid.

The bell rang and I went to class. It didn't go so smooth because on my way down to homeroom, I was rudely stopped by an assistant principal. She handed me a piece of paper. On it, it read: "DETENTION" blah, blah official crap and for my offense it said "untied shoelace".

I was confused, I am a good student, I get into a little trouble for talking or goofing off, but nothing detention worthy. I handed it back to her. She reciprocated.

"Young lady, I'm sorry, but you clearly are in violation of the dress code."

"Since when." I asked.

"Since I'm a principal."

"Assistant principal." I corrected.

"My office now!" She yelled and pulled me by the wrist. Which was a bad idea, because… SNAP! And there goes the wrist.

***

"Hey look, can you get me to Dr. Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres?" I asked the EMS staff. They weren't talking though. I don't see why I needed and ambulance for this, I could have made a makeshift sling or called my mom to pick me up, I had to call them anyway. But, no, Ms. Handle called 911 like I was on fire or something, probably so she wasn't held liable. Though any one in the hall could have heard me shriek and run after she did it. The school needs better hiding places. The girls' bathroom isn't cutting it.

The EMS handed me off to an intern. I wasn't familiar with her, but she told me Dr. Bailey was coming. Sweet, she'd be nice about it, I would have time to think about what to say to Zona and Callie.

"Torres!" Bailey called when she saw me.

But I wasn't the only one to answer.


	2. Another Day

"Addison Iphigenia Robbins-Torres!" I heard being shouted. Crap, I was in trouble now.

"Que Mamma?" I asked in my best Spanish.

"Aye!" She yelled. "What happened? Bailey, page Arizona." She commanded.

"Well, you see, I was walking into school and Cait Peterson stopped me and started bashing on lesbians…"

"This is why you are here? Mejia, you know better than to start a fight."

"No, that's not it, then Claire pulled me in before I lost it and then I was walking to homeroom and Ms. Handle stopped me to give me this," I said, reaching with my good hand into my pocket and pulled out the detention slip.

"Mejia, a detention?"

"It only gets better, keep reading."

"Untied shoelace? Dios Mio! What is the problem with them?"

"They are slip-happy." I said, flashing a smile.

"Don't smile! You are in trouble."

"My shoelace Mama!" I yelled, exasperated.

"A detention is a detention. Wait until your Mother gets here!"

"Ugh!" I yelled. She pushed my bed down the hall into a room where she was going to take x-rays.

"Kent! Take x-rays and then get them to your resident for final treatment! Stat!" She yelled at the intern. Poor guy, she's usually not mean. The startled intern moved me to x-rays, he took them and gave them to the resident. The day really wasn't going great because the resident he handed them to was none other than… Lexie Grey.

***

"Addy! What are you in here for?" She asked, worried.

Lexie was like basically my 3rd mother; well legally she was, being married to my dad and all. I told her my story and she was more worried about the charges to the teacher. Then as luck would have it, Zona walked in.

"Addison!" She yelled, pulling the cart of cast supplies over.

"Hi Mommy." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

I retold the story. Again. Third time. She was appalled; my behavior and the fact that the teacher was the one who buckled my wrist. She began wrapping my arm in a gortex wrap followed by two layers of cast and then a hot-pink top layer.

"Standard treatment time, 8 weeks." She said glaring.

We walked out of the room and she told me to just stay here because it was pointless to go back to school this late in the day.

"Mommy," I started.

"I don't want to hear it Addison," She interrupted. Was she crying?

"I thought… I thought that I ra-raised you better," She turned away to stifle the tears.

"Mom, I got detention because my shoelace was untied, I wasn't being rude."

"The AP dragged you to her office because you back-talked."

"I was mad that she was trying to give me detention and ruin my perfect record, I really want into that high school."

"I'm sorry, baby. Happy Birthday." She said, hugging me. "I have the day off tomorrow so I'm going to go in and talk to the school, that women broke your wrist, that is unacceptable."

"Thanks," I smiled up at her. "I'm going to find Momma, and tell her I'm sorry." I said, pulling away, I left and ran into Meredith.

"Little Torres, what happened to you? Is Claire here?"

"I ran into a little trouble at school."

"What kind of trouble?"

I told her my story. Four times. We laughed, she told me to behave and wear Velcro shoes and then she said: "Little Die, be careful. You coming over Saturday still?"

"Yep, Claire and I got to shop before my party."

"See you then." And then she left, leaving me in the crowded halls of the hospital, trying to find an angry Orthopedic Surgeon.

***

"Mamma!" I called after her as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Addy, leave me alone! I need to cool down, before I loose it on you."

"No, give me a chance. Mommy forgave me and she said that…"

"I don't care what Ari said, I'm mad at the detention."

"Mommy said she'd talk to the school tomorrow, seeing as an AP broke my wrist."

She took my casted hand and examined it.

"Zona always had a bit of a problem with wrapping."

"Why is the detention such a big deal?"

"Mejia, when I was a kid,"

"No! Not another _historia_."

"Mejia, listen. When I was a kid, I was a trouble maker. Lots of _detenciones. _I'm just worried that you'll follow suit."

"I'm sure I'll get into trouble."

"Mejia! Don't say such things."

"It's a definite, I'm a product of a perky lesbian, sassy lesbian and an ex-man whore. Expect a little trouble, Mama," I said, smiling.

She smiled back and she hugged me.

"Go find someone's service to be on, k?" She said, entering a stall.

"See you at 5:30?"

"You got it!" She said and I left.

***

When we got home, we ate my favorite: Rissoto al la milance. Then we watched RENT. RENT was a staple movie at the Robbins-Torres house. I owned the sound-track and I had posters covering the wall of the alcove in my room. Next time the play comes to Seattle, we are all going to go see it.

After singing and the occasional dance number, I headed in for bed. When I'm about to go to sleep, I like to get real quite and listen the sounds around me. Tonight I heard:

"Calliope! Shh! Addy's in bed."

"She can't hear us."

Were they wrong. They must have been kissing because there was no noise other than the door being shut and then, I didn't want to hear the rest. I turned over and went to sleep.

When I woke up at midnight, I found I had been joined by Zona and Callie. I snuggled into Zona and tossed a leg over Callie and went back to sleep.

Yeah my birth**day** was pretty much a bust, but the night, well that was just awesome. I still have to make it through two parties though, family and friends, and everyone knows how humiliating the combination can be, especially when you're in a family like mine--- but I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	3. Happy Birthday from California

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

As sunlight stains my bedding and face, I awake groggily to Zona in my face like a seven-year-old after her first sleepover; eager and excited to get the day moving.

"Wake up baby!" She said, she was right in my face, at least brushed.

"Hmm." I said.

"Get up!" Callie yelled. I preferred when Arizona woke me up, she was nicer.

"It's noon, Mejia!"

"Noon!" I yelled, throwing back the covers. I pulled them back on, realizing I had no pants on.

I looked down, confused at the absence of pants. I shook my head and got up and moved towards my closet and grabbed panties off the shelf. I put on a robe and walked to the bathroom.

"Dress nice, both sets of grandparents are coming." Callie warned as I headed for the shower. I made sure to turn it on really hot; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After a hot shower, I emerged from a steamy bathroom and went into my room. I put lotion on and found a dress. This was my favorite dress. We found it when we were in California at a vintage shop. It was a deep blue and had white flowers and a bow in the front. It was very 1930's. I heard Callie in my bathroom, cleaning because her family was coming and more importantly, Arizona's family was coming.

After I finished dressing and primping, I came out to the kitchen. Lexie and my dad were there.

"Hey Little Torres!" Mark said. "Happy Birthday, babe." He said. "Come here," he motioned to his lap. He still made me sit on his lap from time to time. Just so he could prove to himself that I wasn't getting to big. I sat and he faked a sigh.

"Daddy," I scolded, "I'm not that big!"

"Just kidding, sweetie."

Just then Lexie came out and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." She said, handing me a card and bag, which I sat on the table next to me.

Callie and Arizona came out and joined us.

Then Meredith, Derek and Claire showed up. I hoped off Mark's lap and gave Claire a hug.

"You act like you haven't seen her in days," Callie said laughing at the two of us. Claire whipped out my present from her pocket; I knew what it was. It was 14 cm X 12.5 cm and it was wrapped oh-so-shabbily in newspaper; that's how Claire and I wrapped each others gift since we were seven. I squealed with excitement because I knew what it was. Then out of no where she whipped out another present of the same dimensions.

I tore them open and popped them in the CD player. It was the RENT soundtrack and a Liz Phair CD. My RENT CD broke and I had yet to replace it, the Liz Phair was just a bonus.

"Thanks guys!" I directed to the Shepards.

"Welcome." They said in unison.

"Addy! Did you open a present?" Arizona asked, knowing the answer.

"Maybe," Claire and I giggled. "It was Claire's," I began, but was interrupted when 'The Tango Maureen' came on.

Arizona swept Callie out of the kitchen to dance. Every time. It has been forever since I've seen Joanne and Mark dance the dance; in my house it's Callie and Arizona.

As they were dancing Bailey and Tuck came in. I gave Bailey a hug and picked up little Tuck. Well, he wasn't so little anymore, but he was little enough to not be embarrassed to dance with me.

The chief, Christina and Owen came in.

Then Izzy and Alex. My mom had made up with Izzy years ago when Izzy and I became friends. I have never had a family party with out all the surgeons in my house. It just wasn't done.

Izzy always made my cake, I refused to have any other cake than an Izzy original.

I put my hand on Izzy's stomach, the little baby kicked inside her. Izzy and Alex were having their first baby soon and I was excited, I loved babies.

As everyone was having fun and dancing, something went wrong, it had to. Sloane decided to walk in. Toting a new boy-toy with her.

"Is this all you ever listen to?" I really couldn't stand her.

"Daddy, this is Mick." She said, presenting the studded, leather wearing punk in my living room.

I looked at Claire and gagged. I didn't turn far enough around because Sloane saw me, and pounced.

"Hey, be quite, at least I have a _boy _friend."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"We're not three," I yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Girls!" Callie yelled. "Calm down."

"You're not my mom! Don't talk to me lesbian!"

"Sloane!" Mark yelled.

"Aye! ¡Usted pequeña perra! ¡Retírela!" Callie yelled.

" I don't speak Taco Bell." Sloane said.

"Sloane! That was unacceptable! You apologize!"

"Sorry." She managed to force out.

"You and Rick go sit over there." Mark said, pointing to the sofa.

The two went over and Sloane started talking to him. Gross.

Then the doorbell rang. I answered it.

"Hola Abuela y Abuelo!"

It was Callie's parents. They did the standard hug and kiss and handed me my gifts, which I knew were awesome because, well my grandpa's presents were the best. Then as I had just shut the door, it rang again. This time it was Arizona's parents.

"Gramma! Granpa!" I said, hugging them.

"Hey sweetheart." My Grandma said, hugging me. They both said happy birthday and handed me my presents. I sat them all on the table and joined Claire so we could talk until it was time to eat cake.

We talked about nothing. Well to anyone normal it was gibberish but to us it was our world. We decided whose service we were going to be on after school. I chose Cardio with Christina and she took PEDs with my mom.

Then it was time for cake. Yummy Izzy cake.

Callie popped in 14 candles and turned down the light. The group began to sing. And then I blew out the candles and in the middle of my wish, the doorbell rang.

I had a feeling I knew who it was so I wished quick and made the sign of the cross, just for my Abuelo and ran to answer it. I had been right!

"Aunt Addison!" I yelled, hugging the red head.

"Little Addy!" She said.

Oh yeah this so beat yesterday.

**More to come on this story, but it's kinda late and I have and early morning tomorrow. Remember: Reviews are the fastest way to get more chapters! :) **


	4. Contact

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my earlier chapters! I love hearing peoples responses. It's great. Any ways… story lines are always welcome (and greatly appreciated) I will credit you if you give me one. With out further adieu, here is the next installment.**

The party went great! Sloane only screwed with it for a while and then she and Rick, Mick, Dick or whatever left and went to Mark and Lexie's, doing a McNasty no doubt. But anyways, I still have the stupid friend party my moms' throw me every year. I complain at first, because I'm a worst-case scenario kinda gal, but in the end, it all works out.

Claire helps me set up the apartment, making it teen proof. We put all breakables in the closet in Callie and Arizona's office and I put all the stuff from my room that nosy teens would be into in my parents' office. It's not like I invited Cait Peterson or anyone, they are all my close friends, but still, no one trumps Claire.

After I have cleaned and primped, I sit on the couch, I still have about an hour and a half to kill, so we kill it with mind numbing shows. Callie and Arizona aren't home so we decide on FRIENDS. It's not that I'm not allowed to watch it, it's that every time I am and Callie or Arizona is here, I always get a lecture on how "just because Rachel and Monica are doing it doesn't mean it's a wise choice." Thank you Arizona. Callie on the other hand goes more like: "Mejia, so much sex on the TV, why watch? Laugh track does not make unwanted/ unplanned pregnancies funnier, you know that Mejia?" Or if they are talking frankly about sex "Mejia, read a book." "But Mama, books have sex in them" I like to tease.

"Aye! Never mind!"

So it's better if I just watch it in my room or when they are out.

Half way into the episode, the door opens. I switch it to TLC, as Monica has just asked Rachel to pee on a stick for her as a wedding present.

Since the living room door is shut, and the opaque white curtains are closed, I can only see silhouettes and hear vague noises.

"Calliope, you took the last piece!"

"I did it on purpose."

"Well, you had to have."

"No, on purpose for this." She began and grabbed Zona's head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Find it." She commanded. And Arizona made no hesitations towards going for what she wanted. Though they were just silhouettes, I knew exactly what was happening. Lesbian sex was discussed often here.

They finally stopped and entered the living room, where Claire and I tried (and failed) to un-cock our heads and pretend to be really into the TV, only little did we know, that the show that was on was something where people gave birth on television, not that I hadn't seen it before, but uh gross!

Claire and I burst out laughing because it was so funny. Callie and Arizona joined us. We laughed for a good couple of minutes until,

"What's all the commotion?" It was Addison.

I guess I kinda left you hanging there. Sorry, she just came into Seattle in honor of my birthday and I love having her here. She's my 'cool' aunt, the one you don't see too often so the times you do are so special.

We continued laughing and she looked at the TV where Mrs. Jefferson was still pushing and looked at us as if we were fools. But hey, she was accustomed to seeing it, she was a neonatal surgeon.

"Hey, Addy, you and Claire wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Addison asked. She really had no hesitations towards Claire. She has her own McGuy and she was happy, no need to dwell on her post-Derek days.

I looked to Claire for approval. She shook her head.

"I can't, I have a soccer game." She said.

"Oh, well, maybe next time, I'd love to go."

"Cool, tomorrow it is. What time is everyone getting here?"

"I don't know, soon?" I replied.

Then, all hell broke loose as the door bell rang. There were three girls at the door. Karen, Ella and Jill.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Happy Birthday!" The three screamed.

"Thanks." I returned.

Their mothers' stood behind them. Ella's mom spoke first.

"So who all will be here tonight?"

"Us three. I'm Arizona, You've met Callie and this is Addy's aunt, Addison."

"Nice to meet you Arizona." Ella's mom said, extending a hand.

"If we get paged in to the hospital, Addison will be here and we are five minutes away." Callie finished.

"So are you Addy's big sister?" Jill's mom asked.

"I'm her mother." Callie said, slightly defensive.

" I thought Arizona was…" She paused, realizing she had just made a fool of herself.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. If Addy, would stop growing, she's look like my daughter instead of my kid sister." Callie joked, she always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Well, we'll be back at noon tomorrow." Karen's mom said and the three left, whispering to each other down the hall. All I caught was "I hope Addy doesn't hit on my daughter." And then there was laughter. Oh it's on now. I hated when people did that.

We settled in and door rang again. I answered it and it was who I really hoping would come. Jordyn.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey you!" She said, handing me a gift.

We went into the living room and were greeted.

"Hey guys! Who wants cake?" Arizona called from the kitchen.

We all ran to the kitchen to eat more cake made by Izzy.

After cake we headed to my room. The adults were in the living room watching a movie so we had privacy. After talking, painting nails and doing hair, Callie, Arizona and Addison came in and said goodnight. After they left we decided to play truth or dare.

Karen whipped out her iTouch and clicked the app and typed in out names. She shook it and my name appeared on the screen.

"Dare!" I said.

"Wow!" Karen said. Ella, Jill and Claire gathered around the piece of technology.

"What guys?"

"K, well it says to kiss someone in the room." Jill said.

"Not me!" Ella and Karen said.

"Not Claire!" Claire said.

"I'll do it." Jordyn piped up. "But only if I get out of the next dare."

"Fine." Karen said.

"Well here goes nothing." I said leaning in. I grabbed her head and pulled Jordyn in. Her lips were smooth and it wasn't as awkward as I had thought. It was nice, until she moved her tongue to my lips and I let it in. We fought for dominance and I won. That made it great. We pulled away and started giggling. We shrugged and the game went on. But I knew something had just happened, and she knew it too. Man, the next few days were going to be awkward.


	5. Seasons of Love

**So, I hope this makes it up to you. I have major-loads of homework and then its midterms... so sorry if I'm slow to update. **

We backed away slowly. I touched my lips that were still warm.

"Okay…" Karen began, "Who's next?" She shook the device and Jill's name appeared. I sighed and for the rest of the game I was only half paying attention. I still had Jordyn on the mind. For the rest of the game, I chose truth.

We finished the game and looked at the clock. 1:30. Ella was just about asleep, so we all decided it to call it a night/day/early morning. Jill, Karen and Ella spread out their sleeping bags.

"Hey, Addy?" Jordyn asked, "Do you have a blanket and a pillow? I forgot my sleeping bag."

She didn't need one! She could sleep in my bed.

"I mean yeah, I do, but you can sleep up here. No biggie." I said.

"I'm not kicking the birthday girl out of her bed!" She said.

"I meant with me. It's a queen sized bed, I think there is more than enough room for the both of us."

"Okay, sure." She climbed up into my bed.

I hadn't even turned off the lights, but Karen, Ella and Jill were out. It's a good thing that they didn't go to my school, or the entire 8th grade would know of my weekend. I crawled into bed and scooted to the edge. Jordyn scooted towards me and pulled me to the center.

"Addy, you that kiss we had back there?"

"Yeah." How could I forget?

"Well, I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I did too." I admitted.

"Come here." She said. She pulled me in close and kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like forever before we were out of breath and extremely tired. She draped a leg over me and I curled into her. She was warm and my sleep was almost immediate.

The next morning we all woke up, thankfully me before the others so I had time to untangle myself from Jordyn. After Ella, Karen and Jill left. It was just Jordyn and I.

"And then there were two," She said. I laughed and she kissed me lightly on the lips. Then the doorbell rang and I was angry. It had been so perfect and now her mom was here. She kissed me again and grabbed her bag and left. But stopped to ask me,

"Friday, you me and overly expensive movie tickets and nasty popcorn. You in?"

"Sure!"

"Great, see you tomorrow."

And she left, and yes, I watched her walk away.

I skipped out into the living room and ran into Callie.

"Mejia! Careful! Why are you so happy?"

"I have a date! Friday!"

"A date?" Said Arizona and Addison as they walked into the conversation.

"With who?" Callie demanded.

"Jordyn." I replied.

"My baby likes girls!" Arizona cried.

"I don't know she kissed me last night and this morning she asked me out, so I'm seeing where it will go." I said, omitting the 'Truth or Dare' expedition.

"Congrats! Baby doll, ready to go?" Addison asked.

"Yep," I said, grabbing my purse.

"See ya later guys!" I called back to them.

"We aren't done with this conversation, missy!" Arizona called.

Man! I was so close!


	6. See You Friday?

**So, I hope this makes it up to you. I have major-loads of homework and then its midterms... so sorry if I'm slow to update. **

We backed away slowly. I touched my lips that were still warm.

"Okay…" Karen began, "Who's next?" She shook the device and Jill's name appeared. I sighed and for the rest of the game I was only half paying attention. I still had Jordyn on the mind. For the rest of the game, I chose truth.

We finished the game and looked at the clock. 1:30. Ella was just about asleep, so we all decided it to call it a night/day/early morning. Jill, Karen and Ella spread out their sleeping bags.

"Hey, Addy?" Jordyn asked, "Do you have a blanket and a pillow? I forgot my sleeping bag."

She didn't need one! She could sleep in my bed.

"I mean yeah, I do, but you can sleep up here. No biggie." I said.

"I'm not kicking the birthday girl out of her bed!" She said.

"I meant with me. It's a queen sized bed, I think there is more than enough room for the both of us."

"Okay, sure." She climbed up into my bed.

I hadn't even turned off the lights, but Karen, Ella and Jill were out. It's a good thing that they didn't go to my school, or the entire 8th grade would know of my weekend. I crawled into bed and scooted to the edge. Jordyn scooted towards me and pulled me to the center.

"Addy, you that kiss we had back there?"

"Yeah." How could I forget?

"Well, I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I did too." I admitted.

"Come here." She said. She pulled me in close and kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like forever before we were out of breath and extremely tired. She draped a leg over me and I curled into her. She was warm and my sleep was almost immediate.

The next morning we all woke up, thankfully me before the others so I had time to untangle myself from Jordyn. After Ella, Karen and Jill left. It was just Jordyn and I.

"And then there were two," She said. I laughed and she kissed me lightly on the lips. Then the doorbell rang and I was angry. It had been so perfect and now her mom was here. She kissed me again and grabbed her bag and left. But stopped to ask me,

"Friday, you me and overly expensive movie tickets and nasty popcorn. You in?"

"Sure!"

"Great, see you tomorrow."

And she left, and yes, I watched her walk away.

I skipped out into the living room and ran into Callie.

"Mejia! Careful! Why are you so happy?"

"I have a date! Friday!"

"A date?" Said Arizona and Addison as they walked into the conversation.

"With who?" Callie demanded.

"Jordyn." I replied.

"My baby likes girls!" Arizona cried.

"I don't know she kissed me last night and this morning she asked me out, so I'm seeing where it will go." I said, omitting the 'Truth or Dare' expedition.

"Congrats! Baby doll, ready to go?" Addison asked.

"Yep," I said, grabbing my purse.

"See ya later guys!" I called back to them.

"We aren't done with this conversation, missy!" Arizona called.

Man! I was so close!

***

Shopping with Addy is the best. There is no worries that while you're in Target or Victoria's Secret trying on a bra, that she'll get paged to the hospital and you have to rush to the Express Lane check-out and buy it and never mind the bag- it's bra al la mode. Its great walking out side with a lacy bra in tow.

With Addy, its more relaxed, be it the cool, calm and collected California lifestyle or just the fact that it's not my moms.

"So, tell me about Jordyn." She began, just as things were feeling normal.

" Uh, well, she asked me out, and I said yes?" I said, hoping it would suffice.

"Have you always liked girls?"

"Uh, not even sure if I do..." It was true, I am so confused, you don't wanna be in my brain, you'd get lost.

"Uh-huh, look, I will love you no matter what, and your moms, well you know they will. But do you have feelings for a guy or have you ever?"

"I guess."

"You don't get to guess! Yes or no Little Addy." She said. She really did want me to be happy without the confusion and self-doubt.

"Yeah, so there is this one guy, Lyle Kelsone. But uh, he's not into me."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm extremely socially out-going. He is laid back rock-n-roll." I gushed. I then felt a blush creep up my face.

"Look, I don't know, I'll figure it out. I'll just do some experimenting."

"Don't go crazy." She said, and we walked into Victoria's Secret and I did not have to sit on the counter to be rung up.


	7. So Close

**So, how are we enjoying? I'm playing around with Addy's orientation, because, well I guess I'm being introspective, or something, I really don't know, but anyways, reviews and remember: Ideas are always accepted, and no worries, you'll get the creds if you help me out.**

We returned home with so many shopping bags, Callie and Arizona had to come out and help us get them in.

"My word! What did you buy?!" Arizona said, as she heaved a shopping bag onto the couch.

"Shoes!" Addison and I said in unison.

"Well, it's a good thing we all wear the same size shoe, or you'd be in a lot of trouble." Callie joked. Yeah momma, it's great that when I roll out of bed and am getting ready for school how you've left early with my Converse shoes.

"I need a nap!" I said in all seriousness. I needed to collect my thoughts. I didn't pay attention to the three of them calling my name, because I went straight to my room and collapsed.

I woke up about an hour and a half later. My room was about the same, except for Arizona was on my bed, watching me. It really crept me out to have someone watching you sleep.

"Addison Iphengia Robbins-Torres! I want a full description of Fridays' plans."

"Jordyn and I are going to the movies." I replied, still half a sleep.

"Yeah, okay and have we ever talked about you, dating or girls?"

"No, I don't believe we have, but hey we just did!" I smarted. I knew it would piss her off, but sometimes I can't help it. It's definitely a Torres thing.

She stroked my dark hair and said, "Baby, do'ya like her?"

"I guess, I mean we've been friends for a while and I don't know, she just kissed me and asked me out and I don't even know if that's the path I want to go, if you know what I mean." I raised my eyebrow suggestively.

"I'll love you no matter which way you go. But, if you're going out with her to be experimental, be careful. She could actually know what she wants and you don't wanna hurt her.

"I know."

"Are you still tired?" She asked.

"Ye…" She was already pulling back my comforter and reaching over to switch the light off. I fell back asleep.

***

That was until I was awaken by a pager.

"Damn that's loud!" I heard Callie's voice. She sat up and looked at me and I screamed. When did she get here?

"Sorry Mejia." She said.

"I have to go in, I'll catch you all later." Callie said. She rolled off of the bed and pulled on some scrubs and darted out the door.

Arizona sat up. "Well, I'm awake, lets get up. I want to talk to you."

We sat at the island table and discussed Friday. The Big Day. I told her that we would be going to some movie (to be decided at the theatre, no we will not have some one buy us a ticket to an R rated movie) then her mom will pick us up and drop me off here.

Callie came in late that night. There had been a crash and there were two people in need of Seattle's best ortho. She and Arizona tucked in and I stayed up because I was on the brink of going insane from excitement about my up coming date.

5…4…3…2…open sesame! It was Friday! I crashed as the clock struck midnight and had to be pulled out of bed later that morning. It didn't matter, I'd nap when I got home because tonight was a big night.


	8. Perky on Crack

Could the day have gone by any faster? I'll save you some time, yeah, it could have. By the time I got home from school I was slaphappy. I was actually angry I had to stop by the hospital.

"Mom! We have to go home! Like now!"

"Dying people." Arizona said and she went into a patients room. I followed her because what can I say, kids love me.

"Hi Jack!" Arizona said smiling at the 12 year old. He had just come out of an appey. I was glad it wasn't serious.

"Hi Addy." He said, giving me a nervous smile.

"Hi Jack." I said returning the gesture.

"I'm just going to do a check up and then you should be good to go." Arizona said, readying herself.

"I'm going to go see Momma, so I'll catch up with you later. I gotta go get ready for tonight." I said, flashing a big smile. I turned and left.

I wondered down the halls until I found Callie. She and Arizona had stopped working in the pit if they had the option because it could be time consuming and with a teenager they needed to be able to be home sometimes. I found Callie in an on call room sleeping. She slept with her free-time.

"Momma," I began. Callie shot up from the bed and was suddenly alert as if I had been a pager, rather than her anxious daughter.

"Sorry, I'm… what do you want?"

"To go home so I can get ready."

"Alright, let me grab my stuff and talk to the Chief, see if there is anything I need to do before I leave."

I followed her out of the room. Once she go the approval from the Chief we headed home.

"Oh, Mommy said she would be getting home soon, she just has to finish up some charts."

"K, what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing."

"Not an option."

"You didn't give me options." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. "Besides, I'm too hyper to eat."

"You're eating."

"Momma! I'm gonna vomit!"

"Do it and you're so grounded!"

"Aye! I'm too nervous to eat, must I spell it out for you?"

"Sorry, Mejia. I didn't think you got nervous."

"Well, before I go out with someone for the first time, I'm allowed to be." I said I we entered the apartment.

After Christina and Owen moved in together, My Moms decided to stay here. It was close to the hospital and schools and Mark and Lexie.

I ran to my room and turned on RENT and got ready. I decided on jeans and vest. I ran out of my room singing 'La Vie Boheme' when I smelled pasta. And salmon. I immediately sat at the table and bounced up and down. I was so slaphappy. I go it from Arizona-I was perky on crack.

"Settle down Mejia, or you're gonna choke." Callie said, as she placed a plate in front of me. I scarffed it down and ran back into my room so I could calm down.

"Knock, knock." I heard Arizona say as she opened my door.

"You know," I began as I popped a stud into my ear, "saying 'knock, knock' is different from actually knocking."

"Sorry."

"I could have been undressed." I said, not really mad, but I had energy and it riled me up.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She said, plopping down on my bed.

"It's not like you knock, remember last week?"

"Oh God! I was trying to erase that." Last week I had walked in on the two of them. It's not like I thought that they didn't do it, it's just that I didn't need to see that.

"You ready for your date?" Callie asked, as she too entered my room.

"It's not a date, more of a two-people-going-to-the-movies type thing." I got Callie's classic 'no bull-shit' stare. Lately I had been re-evaluating my sexuality. I could grasp the fact that I may like girls. It was just confusing. I think that they sensed it because Arizona began with, " You don't have to have it all figured out yet. Its confusing as hell and if you bring home a Joanne or a Joey, we will still love you." Callie nodded in agreement. I hugged them and mid-hug, the doorbell rang and I sprinted to answer it.

"Oh." I said when it turned out to be Mark and Lexie.

"Expecting your hot date?" Mark joked on me. After I told Claire, word got around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop by some case files I need a consult on." He said as he set the files on the counter.

"Oh, here kiddo," He said, reaching into his pocket. In my hand he placed none other than a condom.

"Mark!" Lexie exclaimed, hitting him in the arm.

"What? She gets it, she's mature." He said and they left. I could still hear them arguing down the hall. I must have been really focused on my thought because I didn't shut the door and Jordyn came in.

"I hope that's not for us." She said, startling me.

"Oh, no. My dad, he's a freak." I explained, tossing it behind my back and hoping it landed somewhere discreet.

"Hey guys! Jordyn is here! I'm going."

"Wait a minute." Arizona yelled. The two came out fast.

"You two have fun, k?" Arizona said.

"You, home by midnight. Comprende?" Callie asked.

"Si mama."

"Get out of here." Arizona said jokingly.

"I'll when I'm 5 minutes away." I said, fully aware of their intentions for the night.

Callie gave a sarcastic nod and shut the door.

"It's just us." Jordyn said.

"Yeah, it is." She said, and she reached for my hand.


	9. Your Gay Will Come

**I can usually only write on Fridays, but since this week at my school is Spirit Week, the teachers have laxed on the homework. What does this mean for you? More updates, silly! **

** Actual notes on said story: k, well I have a little denouement planned. So, sorry if you were really liking Addy and Jordyn. Any a's , I'll write now and you can message me if you have questions/concerns/ comments.**

I made it to her car without going insane. She was holding my hand and while I enjoyed it, I couldn't help but resist the urge to pull away. Something just felt off. I told myself it was nerves and gave in and loosened up.

"So what movie are you going to see?" Her mother asked us as we neared the theatre. Jordyn had picked a less public theatre for tonight and I was happy. In my time of confusion, I didn't need jerks from school taunting me.

"I don't know, maybe that new one with that one girl." Jordyn replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that one too!" I said, having no real idea what she was talking about.

"Okay you two, have fun." She said as she dropped us off at the curb.

"Two for the one that's showing next." Jordyn said. I pulled out a ten, knowing to buy snacks.

"Which movie is that?" Asked the acne encrusted teen behind the counter.

"Well, you're in charge of selling tickets, shouldn't you know?" Jordyn countered.

"Here you go." The teen said, giving up on being a jerk.

"Fool." I said after we had entered the building. "Go get us seats. I'll get snacks." I said.

"Hurry back." She said, grabbing my arm, pulling me closer.

"Okay, " I said, looking off. She walked towards the theatre. I turned to the line for snacks. I ordered my self a water, I was too nervous for anything stronger.

***

I got to the theatre and I found Jordyn. She saved me an aisle seat! Seriously, an aisle seat, she knows me all too well.

"Hey, you." She said, taking her pop-corn and soda.

"Hey…you." I said, sitting, surveying the theatre for anyone I knew.

"What's the matter?" She asked, noticing my uneasiness.

"I…" I began. Honesty. That's how I was gonna do it.

"I'm not sure if this is what I want."

"Water? I'll go get you something else."

"No, this. Us."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No, you know, I wasn't so sure myself. I just kinda wanted to see where it could go."

"We can keep being friends right?" I asked.

"Sure, maybe, friends with benefits." She said.

"Huh?" I asked taken a back. But before I could get an answer, She pressed her lips to mine. What felt like hours later a security guard was at our seats.

"hmm."

We looked up, startled. Jordyn was practically on top of me and I was lying limp beneath her, letting her kiss me.

"I'm going to need you to leave."

"Why?"

"You know why. Get out!"

"Fine!" I said, but not without flipping him off and running like the wind to the exit.

Outside, Jordyn and I waited for our parents.

"Hey, look, it's okay that…it's not for everyone." She said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Eh, no big." She said.

Her mom came and picked us up.

"Short movie?"

"You have no idea."

***

As I walked up the stairs, I sent a text to both of my mothers. I did not want a repeat of last weekend.

I got the go ahead and entered the apartment.

"I'm going to bed."

"Like hell you are." Callie said.

"Calliope! Be nice, maybe she had a rough time." Arizona scolded her.

"Sorry, mejilla!" She apologized. I liked having Arizona on my side sometimes.

"Wanna tell us what happened baby?" Arizona asked pushing me towards the couch.

"Not particularly, no."

"Too bad." Callie said, and gave me the death glare.

"Look, we decided it wasn't for us, not now. Okay, I'm going to bed." I said standing.

" You want to sleep in our bed?" Callie asked, as if some how compensating for her earlier remarks.

"Why the he-" I started, only to get Arizona's 'you better not' look. "-ck not?" I said.

On my way to their room, Arizona threw her arm around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry, your gay will come."

**Thanks to CalzonaMojoFan's uncle for that little quote at the end…**


	10. La Vie Boheme

**So, I jinxed myself! Arrrg! Massive amounts of homework! But, I love you guys and I really need to get this out before I forget my ideas so…**

I didn't want to go to school Monday, for fear of the awkward tension that awaited Jordyn and I. Somehow Claire convinced me to. It must be a best friend thing. She told me that for things to be awkward, I'd have to make them awkward. It was easier said than done.

"Hey," Claire began as we got out of Derek's car, "After party for the dance on Friday."

"Alright, I'll be there around five to start getting ready."

"See ya! I call neonatal!" She yelled and ran down the hall to homeroom.

When I entered homeroom, I looked for Jordyn. She wasn't here. Was Friday really _that _awful? I checked my phone just as Mr. Urbain walked in.

_One new txt: Jordyn_

_Hey, I want you to know that it wasn't Friday that caused me not to be here, it was my dad. He got stationed somewhere in Kentucky and they moved us over night. God! I hate my self for not calling. You're really great,_

_Jo. _

A text message! A text message is how my best friend (second to Claire) is telling me she is moving. Wow! God!

"Ms. Torres, is there something wrong?"

I must have been wearing a less than pleased face.

"No, everything is just great." I said sarcastically.

"Then please put away your mobile and join us."

"Sorry," I said, slipping the phone into my pocket.

I was angry all day and when I told Claire at lunch, she was just as angry as I was.

***

By the time Friday rolled around, I hadn't been to school since Monday. I was too angry and upset to do anything more than lie in bed and watch re-runs of 'The L Word'. I got up that morning and put on a smile and told myself that today had to be better. I'll get my compensation for those suck-hole days. And did I ever.

The day zoomed by with everyone talking about the dance. The Winter Formal, now called The Snow Ball, was the schools biggest dance, that wasn't a prom, in that you actually went home and came to the dance. I had my dress and Callie had given to Meredith this morning. My day had taken a turn for the better, because I was looking forward to wearing my dress.

My dress… I designed it myself. A modest black strapless dress, with white piping and a small bow under the bust. The bottom was where I had fun. I sewed Tulle onto the slip. Hot Pink Tulle. To complete the outfit, I was wearing my hot pink converse shoes. Claire protested but I would not relent. As soon as the bell rang, I ran to Claire's locker and we raced to her car.

"Dad! Drive!"

"Why so excited?"

"We have to get ready for the dance."

"It's not until like 6."

"We have to prep."

"Yeah, not all of us can put a little mouse in and go uncle Derek." I said.

"Whatever." He said and he drove.

"So, today in the middle of chem. Lab, we got a new student." Claire began.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's going to be in your homeroom."

"Oh, great…"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, continue."

"Her name is Rylie Schecter. She's 5'8 and had a blonde bob, kinda like Addison's."

"Stellar." I said.

"I invited her to the after party."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her." I said, meaning it.

"Hey! Hey! Addy!" Claire yelled over the loud music. We had survived the many pictures and made it to the dance.

"Yeah?" I said, turning. I found not only Claire, but a very, very hot girl next to her.

"This is Rylie!" Claire yelled.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey." She said. I looked her up and down. A simple black dress, with a purple tie. Me likey!

" Nice tie." I said

"Thanks. Hey, nice shoes."

"Oh well, thanks." It was a good thing I Callie's dark skin, because I was feeling a blush creep across my face.

"I'm Addy, by the way." I said, at a loss for words.

"I'm Rylie."

"Hey you want to join our group?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we all dance in a big group."

"Oh, yeah, sure why not."

Claire, Rylie and I, along with countless others formed a big circle on the floor. We all danced until the music stopped and the DJ was taking requests. It was getting late and most of the crowd had headed to Cait's house for her after party. I ran over to the DJ and whispered in his ear. When I came back, I gave him a thumbs up and "La Vie Boheme" started to play. There were only about 20 people left and a good ten left when this song came on. They were going to hang out in the gym until they played rap music again. This left all my RENThead friends.

"Maureen!" I called.

"Angel!" Claire said.

"Mark!" Our friend Joey said.

"Collins!"  
"Roger!"

"Joanne!" Rylie called. Yes! Oh yes! I got to dance with Rylie!

"Addy! You take Mimi too!" Claire called and we all leaned in to catch Joey as he fell back.

"To hand crafted beers made in local breweries!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Claire and I preformed our well rehearsed rendtion of Angel and Mimi's duets. By the time I got to dance with Rylie, I was really into it. I had to will myself not to just give her a quick kiss and claim her as my sister, just so I could kiss her.

"Viva! La Vie! Boheme!"

***


	11. The Afterparty

"Hey Maureen!" I heard a voice behind me. The dance ended at eleven and people were being brought to Claire's house. I turned at my new moniker.

I saw Rylie. Looking awesome. The tie really worked for her with the simple black dress.

"Hey, Rylie."

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, yeah, let's go up stairs, its off limits for everyone who's not Claire or me. "

"Cool." She said, following me up the stairs and into the den.

"Nice house."

"Yeah."

"Is your house this nice?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"I live in an apartment."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool because I live down the hall from my dad and my step-mom who would kill me if she knew I'd called her my step-mom."

"You live that close to your dad? How does you're mom function?"

"Oh well, uh, my mom_s _are lesbians."

"Oh, so you're close with your bio-dad?"

"Yeah, my mom, Callie, used to go out with him and then she became a lesbian… and I'm rambling."

"No, you're fine, I want to hear

this."

"Okay," I said and started from the begging.

"Wow! So Claire is your step-cousin?"

"Yeah, only we are more like sisters."

"So, since your moms are lesbians, does that mean you are?"

"Well, I don't know if that's a good analysis." I said, still unsure of my current standing.

"Why not?"

"Well, I tried it. Once."

"And…?"

"I don't know, it felt off."

"Off?"

"Like wrong, like it wasn't me."

"Have you ever been with a guy?"

"Once."

"How was that?"

"Okay, I didn't like it much either."

Why was I confiding in Rylie, I knew nothing about her and yet she was so easy to talk to.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But if you had to pick."

"Girls. I like girls." I said, confidant about my sudden revelation.

"Like what type?" She asked, hinting to me.

"What type do you like?" I asked, switching the topic.

"I like the type who wear converse shoes with adorable dresses." She said, not buying into my ploy to switch the subject.

I felt a blush creep up my face as she played with the hot pink tulle at the end of my dress.

"So I ask you again, what type do you like?"

"Any girl who can rock a tie and a dress." I said, giving the purple tie a tug.

I gave it another tug and this time she leaned in and kissed me. Right there on Claire's den floor. I leaned into. The first time it was just a gentle brush of the lips. Nothing more than her soft lips grazing mine, but the second, the second I could do over and over again. She used her tongue and swirled it around with mine. I let her do the work, as she was experienced and I was a rookie at this. Jordyn never did this, at least not this good.

"ummmmmm… Rylie. Wow. Uh, wow" I said as the kiss broke.

"You like?"

"Did I ever." I blurted out.

"You're cute when you're nervous." She said, leaning into kiss me again. We were interrupted by Callie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mejilla!" Callie said, surprised to find me rolling on the floor with Rylie. Not really rolling but we had been sitting on the floor and she kissed me and I leaned into her and was now on top pf her.

"Hi momma!" I said standing. "Ready to go? I'll be down in two." I said, ushering her out.

"Did I just get you into trouble?"

"Maybe, but it's okay, I'll talk my way out of it. Call me?"

"You bet!" She said and I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.


	12. After Shock of the After Party

**I guess I owe you some sort of explanation on my AWOL status…. HOMEWORK!!!!!! Any ways, I'm gonna develop Addy/ Rylie or uh…RAddy? Feel free to make suggestions, I'm open….**

"What the hell" Callie yelled, barely waiting until we were outside.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"What in the hell were you doing up there?" She clarified.

"I made a new friend." I smirked.

"I'm disappointed."

"Why?"

"That's not how you act at a party."

"I kissed her. What's wrong with that?"

"Did you even know her?"

"Yeah, well look, after the Jordyn thing…"

"How can you be sure she won't tell anyone else? How do you know she isn't drunk?"

"She wasn't drunk, I wasn't drunk…I don't care," I yelled at her. "Why don't you just meet her?"

"Whatever, I'm telling Zona!" Callie said, throwing open the passenger door. I climbed in the back.

"Telling Zona what?"

"What your daughter was doing on Shepard's floor."

"Our daughter." Zona corrected.

"After what I saw her doing, she can be your daughter." Callie huffed.

"Mama's being unfair!" I yelled.

"Really?"

"Calliope! Addison!" Zona yelled, we both got silent.

"Now, Addy, tell me your side."

"There is no side, all I did was."

"She was on the floor in Claire's den, on top of someone!" Callie interrupted.

"Addy!"

"Yeah mommy?"

"Why?"

"Look, Claire met this new girl and she introduced us and then we danced to La Vie Boheme."

"They played it at the dance?"

"Yeah, most people were gone…anyways, at the after party we kissed and that's it."

"Why don't you just have her over?" Zona suggested.

"I'll call her tomorrow. " I said, a vindictive smile forming on my lips.

When I got home, I found I had a text message. From Rylie. I ran to my room and shut the door. I could hear Zona quieting Callie down on the subject.

_Hey _it said

I asked her to come over tomorrow.

_Don't see why not_

Before I could respond, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey you. So what's this I hear about you wanting me to come over tomorrow?"

"Well, After my momma walked in on us kissing, she told my mommy and my momma still has her panties in a bunch, but my mommy, my mommy wants to meet you. She is better at keeping her cool."

"Okay, uh yeah, I don't think it should be a problem for my mom. Where do you live? Wait hold on." She said. She pulled the receiver away from her mouth and I heard her yell: " Yeah, mom, I'm getting directions! I love you too?"

"Sorry I'm back."

"It's like midnight, is anyone asleep over there?" I asked.

"No, it's just me and my mom."

"Oh, cool."

"So those directions…?"

"Oh yeah." I gave her the directions to my apartment complex and told her to come around 5.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She said and we hung up.


	13. TickTickBOOM!

"Momma! Hurry up!" I yelled. It was like 4:45 and Callie was still in her sweats.

"Jeez, okay, okay. Chill out chica."

"I can't chill out! Riley will be over here in like 15 minutes and you look like you just ran."

"I did."

"Why are you two fighting?" Arizona asked. She was ready; she was wearing a nice blue dress that I picked out for her. It wasn't really dressy, but it said, "I'm well dressed".

"Mommy, Momma won't get dressed and it's almost time." Just then a timer went off and I ran to the stove. I pulled out garlic bread and set it out on the tray and went back into the living room, only to find the two of them making out.

"Minor in the room."

"Go back to the kitchen." Callie mumbled.

"Calliope, why don't you get changed, huh?"

"Okay…" She said, pouting jokingly.

"Is the table all set?" Arizona asked once she had watched Callie walk to the bedroom.

"Since like 4 o'clock."

"Okay."

We stood in silence for a minute.

"Hey, so, Riley, you think that she could be the next one?" Arizona asked.

"Mommy, I don't know. What I do know is I like her and I swear if Callie goes all psycho on her… I know I've only known her for like 2 days, but you only knew Momma for like that long before you came up to her and kissed her at Joe's. Oh by the way, I'm babysitting his kids next Sunday."

"She won't. You know that story?"

"You told me, you were drunk."

"Oh…" Arizona said. Then the doorbell rang. I started to run, but I slowed to a walk. I opened the door to find Riley standing with a Tupperware container in her hands and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," I said, holding the door open for her. "This is my Mommy, Arizona and my Momma, is uh coming. She had to change, she went jogging."

"Okay. Hi, I'm Riley Schecter." She introduced her self, extending her free hand to Arizona.

"Hi, Riley. I'll take that." Arizona said, reaching for the Tupperware.

"Uh, so, nice place." Riley said looking around. She put her hands in her pockets. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans and a simple light blue button down with a yellow and blue tie. I approved.

"Hey, sweetie, there is something on the floor in the bathroom… Oh hi!" Callie exclaimed, acknowledging Riley.

"Hi!" Riley said, half startled and half just natural energy.

"So, who's hungry?" I asked.

"Thanks chica, that was yummy!" Callie said.

"Welcome Mama. Riley and I are going to hang out in my room until her mom comes." I said

"Have fun!" Zona yelled.

"Okay." I said, and I pulled Riley up from the table and into my room.

"Nice room!" She said. "Purple is my favorite color too."

"Yeah, so you like RENT right?"

"Yep! I'm in love with."

"Maureen!" We both said. We laughed at each other.

"Although Joanne… she's hot too." I said, grinning at Riley's Joanne-esque tie.

"Hey, I was thinking." She began, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "I really like you and well, I mean I know we haven't really dated or anything and I get it if you're like not cool with it or whatever but… I was kinda hoping you'd uh go out with me."

"Yes." I said instantly. I was glad she made the move; I sure couldn't muster up the courage to.

"Like and be my girlfriend." She finished.

"Uh-huh, but lets see how we do. Friday night, movies, the little Village 8 Theatre."

"Actually, I have better plans for us. Let's go see a play. Well it's a musical but…"

"Yeah! Yes! I'd love to! Which one?"

"Uh... Tick…Tick…BOOM!" She said, smiling. "I don't know if you know it…"

"How could I not? It's a Jonathan Larson!" I said, tackling her in a hug.

"Okay, okay. I'll pick you up at like 6:30. My mom is going to give us a ride to the theatre and she works at the bar next to it."

"Alright sweet, I'm sure my Moms won't object."

"So, it's kinda cold in here." She started.

"You want a hug?"

"I was thinking about something like that yes."

I moved in and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her back on the bed and hit play on my DVD remote. Some random thing came on and I held her close.

"I really like Riley Schecter."

"I like you too, Addy Torres."

We laid together until her mom knocked on the door.


	14. Homeroom Holdhands

On Monday morning I was rudely awaken by Callie who was singing at the top of her lungs. She isn't a bad singer, but at 5:30 AM, nothing is really pleasant.

"Get up! It's time for school!" she said, trying to rap.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Nope!" She said. She stood on my bed and started to jump up and down.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What the hell?" Arizona asked when she came into my room, to find Callie jumping on my bed.

"Calliope! Get down, I don't let Addy jump on the bed, you don't get to either." Arizona scolded. "Addy, honey, get up please. It's time for school."

"I don't wanna!" I said. I was exhausted. I had been at Mark and Lexie's all night until the Callie and Arizona came home. Sloane's son had kept me up all night, not to mention Mark and Lexie doing the McNasty.

"Riley will be there." She tempted.

"I'm up!" I exclaimed and popped out of bed.

After I was dropped off, I made my way to my locker. I was usually at school a couple minutes before the bell rang. I was pleasantly surprised to see Riley standing by my locker.

"Hey you," She said. "How's your morning been?"

"Okay, I got jumped on this morning." She had a confuzzeled look on her face. "My Momma tried an abrasive method of getting me out of bed." I said.

"Oh, ouch."

"Yeah, but my Mom yelled at her. It was funny."

"Okay. So where's homeroom?"

"Follow me." I said and I led her down the hall to Mr. Urban's room.

We chose our seats and soon the entire class had taken their seats and Mr. Urban began a long lecture on the Federalist Papers.

"Now, our last quiz before the holiday break will be over Chapter 8. Study people! It's a tough one." He said and the bell rang to dismiss us.

Out in the hall on out way to second period, Riley grabbed my hand. I smiled; I didn't want her to know I was uncomfortable with this. Maybe I wasn't. I shouldn't be.

Riley was like Arizona in a way that she could always tell when something wasn't right.

"Addy?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking up.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." I said, avoiding her eyes. I was looking around the halls for people.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no… I just, I… you're holding my hand." I stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." I said. I had to get over this if I wanted things to work out between us, which I really did.

"Good!" She said and she squeezed my hand.


	15. We Talked About It When I Was Straight

**Sorry they have been so short.**

"It's Friday!" I yelled at the top of my lungs that morning.

"It's the last day of school before break _and _my date with Riley!!!!!" I yelled louder, only to get smacked in the head with a couch cushion, courtesy of Callie.

"Keep it down, I just woke up."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"So, Mom, you know the plan right?"

"Yes sweetie." Arizona said.

"Okay good!" I said, grabbing my things. I kissed the two of them goodbye and ran outside to wait for Claire.

***

After school, I went to the hospital. It was our last day before break, but we had a major overload of tests. Riley, being new, didn't have to take them, so I didn't get to see her.

Luckily Arizona got off early, so I didn't have to beg to go home.

"So, Mom. Riley is coming at six thirty."

"I know." she said.

"So, I'll text you before I get home because I know you and Momma have the night off…"

"Thanks baby."

"I'm so excited."

"I know, just don't do anything um…compromising."

"Gross!" I said. Only a little disturbed by what she had implied, I was a teenager with a _very _hot date.

She laughed as we pulled into the parking lot.

As soon as we got in the apartment I ran straight for my room and got changed. I settled on jeans and my 'RENT' tee shirt. I took a quick nap and woke up around 6. Perfect I thought. I went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. As I pulled my head out of the fridge, I found Callie standing behind me, arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh my word!" I shrieked. "Thanks for the mini heart attack Momma."

"Anytime." She replied. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I can't really stop you from doing the McNasty, but I can tell you I don't want you to and that when you are ready…"

"I'll come and talk to you and Mom about it. I got it. Remember we had this talk when I was straight."

"Ha-ha, yeah I remember." Callie laughed. There was a knock at the door and I excitedly went to answer.

"Hey!" I beamed at Riley.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" I said, bending over to get my purse. "Bye Mom! Bye Momma!"

"Bye baby." Arizona said and Riley and I left.

"I knew you were going to wear that shirt." Riley said.

"How'd you even know I had this shirt?"

"You're a huge RENThead, why would you not have the merch?"

"Touché. I had to wear this shirt though." I added.

"Oh yeah? Why?" She asked.

"Well, if you were going to a concert, you wouldn't wear the bands' shirt, you'd wear a similar band. Like if you went to a Liz Phair concert, you'd wear a Tori Amos shirt. It says that you listen to an array of music in that genre."

"Oh I get it. Jonathan Larson –RENT-Jonathan Larson-Tick…Tick…BOOM!"

"Yep!"

"So, you're excited?"

"You bet!" I said.

"Me too." She said, draping her arm over my shoulders. "Me too."


	16. Hearts

**I know I may be moving a tad fast, but uh… yeah I have some plans that need to ensue. Shout out to Shelberzzz for like reviewing EVERY single chapter! And Calzonamojofan for being awesome, as usual. Oh and I don't own anything! **

"So I'm to pick you up at like 9?" Ms. Schecter asked.

"Yes mom. You've only asked me three times."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I don't want Addy's mothers to call the police if I don't bring her home either."

"Arizona will call the police, Callie and Mark will come with guns." I joked, the two laughed.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Schecter." I said.

"Please don't call me that. I'm Tina."

"Alright Ms. Tina. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'm next door if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, Mom, bye."

"Wait! Can you come here for a sec? I need to ask you something."

"Mom!"

"Just real quick."

"Fine." Riley stomped off towards her mother.

I could barely make out what they were saying.

"…she's the one?"

"Yeah Mom, I really like her and I don't wanna screw it up."

"…" (Inaudible dialogue from Ms. Tina.)

"I'm sleeping over at her house, but we're not gonna you know…"

"Okay, okay."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I love you."

"Hearts." Riley yelled and ran towards me.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. It was so cute how she explained things to her mom.

"You heard?"

"A little."

"Well, you're cool with the no you know, what did you call it Mc Something or 'nother?"

"A McNasty. My aunt Meredith and her non-lesbian-girlfriend "Mc" everything. It's a random habit I picked up on."

She kissed my forehead. " Let's go McRENThead"

We walked towards the theatre hand in hand.


	17. They Call Me, They Call MeMimi

"Oh my God!" That was brilliant! I mean I knew it would be, but it was just awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Riley said, kissing my cheek.

"Let's go to the green room, come one." I said, pulling Riley. Since this was a small local theatre, the green room doubled as like the stage door where you could meet the actors.

After I had gotten the actors to sign the program, Riley and I found the director. He was sitting in the back of the green room, his attention directed towards the crowds of people, gauging their reactions.

"Hi, I just wanted to say that I loved "Tick…Tick…BOOM!" You did a great job." I gushed.

"Thank you, I'm glad I could produce such a reaction."

"It really was fantastic." Riley chimed in.

"I see you're a RENT fan." He said, eyeing my shirt.

"Guilty as charged. So is she." I said, pointing to Riley.

"That's awesome. Do you act?"

"I've done a few school plays, and a random talent show my Mom made me do in grade 2."

"Well, I'm trying to get a group of people together to put on RENT, I was wondering if you were interested. You look like you'd make a spectacular Mimi. Can you sing?"

"In the shower." I said, knowing I was blushing.

"She is amazing!" Riley said.

"Write down your name and number and I'll give you all when auditions start." He handed me a small business card and a pen. I scrawled my name and my number and handed it to him.

"Addy Torres. Cool name."

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll call you with some more info Torres. Glad you enjoyed the show."  
"Thank you so much." I said. And I took Riley by the hand and we walked out to the bar.

***

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed once we were standing out side Skeeters Bar. Riley had called her mom and told her we were ready. "This is the best night!" I shouted. "Thank you so so so much for taking me!"

"You're welcome babe."

"I'm not gonna get my hopes up too high, I haven't even asked Callie and Zona yet."

"I didn't realize you were such a passionate actress."

"Well, I don't know, I kinda want to be an actress, but sometimes I want to be a surgeon like all my family. "

"Well, I think you'd make an amazing actress or surgeon."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Definitely a doctor."

"Well, if you're interested, I could see if you could volunteer at the hospital with my moms."

"That would be awesome."

"So, I was thinking, you know how you asked if I was interested in being your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if that offer is still open…"

"It never went away." She smiled.

" Then I Addison Iphigenia Robbins-Torres would like to be your girlfriend."

"Iphigenia?"

"It's Callie's middle name…"

"Okay and I Riley Shane Schecter would be honored to be yours."

"Yours what?" I asked slyly, wanting her to say it.

"Your girlfriend."

I kissed. I leaned into her with everything I had. She had made me so happy lately, this was the least I could do. There were several hollers from the crowd at the bar and when I finally stopped, there were sighs of disappointment.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, yes we are." I said and we walked towards the car.


	18. A Kiss Goodnight

"MOM! MOMMA!" I yelled as I threw open the apartment door.

"Holy bejezzus!" I had forgotten to text them. Now I regretted this. Callie and Arizona were in a heated make-out session and judging by the looks of them, I'd say this a prelude to orgy number three. I covered Riley's eyes. "Sorry, reflex." I apologized.

Callie and Arizona broke free. Callie had a scowl on her face and Arizona yawned.

"I forgot to text you." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, you did baby." Arizona said.

"I lost track of time. I was so excited that I got really hyper and crashed."

"Why were you excited?" Callie asked. She liked theatre enough but she didn't understand my true obsession.

"Well, after the play, Riley and I went to the green room and I got everyone's autograph and then I wanted to talk to the director and tell him that I really loved the musical. Well we go to talking and he asked if I was interested in auditioning for Mimi when he does RENT!"

"That's amazing baby!"

"Well…" Callie began. "I'm not sure."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're like 14, Mimi is an S&M dancer and a heroine addict. She makes out with Roger a lot."

"I would only be acting! Plus I still have to get the part."

"I'll think about it." She said. Usually when she had to think about something it just meant she had to come to terms with it.

"Honeybear, I don't see why she couldn't. If its something she's passionate about." Arizona said.

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted." Callie said.

"We are going to my room now." I said, escorting Riley.

***

In my room, Riley set her bag down and sat on my bed,

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm pretty tired, wanna lay down?"

"Sure." I said, a smile forming.

As I un did the comforter, I heard, "Addy, remember our talk!"

"Yes Mom!" I yelled back at Arizona.

I went to open the door. I walked back to the bed and remembered I was in jeans. I walked to my closet and reached down and grabbed some yoga pants.

"Hey will you toss me mine?" Riley asked. I reached into her bag and pulled out her sweats. I turned around and she was in her underwear already. I could feel a blush creep up my face as I tossed her the pants. I sat on the opposite side of the bed and slipped out of my jeans. I reached on my bed for the pants, only to see that they were not there. I turned, and found that Riley was holding them, a sly smile on her face.

"Can I have my pants?" I asked.

"Ummm, no."

"Come on." I begged. "I'm cold."

"I'll keep you warm." She said. She lunged her self at me and tackled me. I laughed and she started kissing my neck.

"Mmmm Riley, that feels nice." I moaned into her ear. "My parents are in the next room."

"They are watching TV, come on, just a little making out, I promise, I'm not really ready to go much farther."

"Okay, its not that I don't want to make out with you, its just I don't want my moms to walk in."

"We'll be quite."

"I'm not sure I can." I smirked.

"Just try." She said, as she worked on making a hickey on my neck. She did it right below my ear so my hair would cover it. Her short blonde hair tickled collarbone. I moved my mouth to hers and thus began a heated make-out session. Last time Riley and I kissed like this, I let her tongue take dominance, tonight I fought and won.

Later, much later the two of us lay on my bed, both in our panties and panting. I reached up and stroked her face.

"God, that was awesome."

"I know." She said.

Her hand intertwined with mine. We lay there for a while, fingers interlaced. That was until I heard the TV shut off and Riley and I both raced for pants. We nearly made it and curled under the comforter.

"Good night girls. No McNasty!" Callie said.

"good night baby doll, I love you. Night Riley. Do you like French Toast?"

"Yes! I love it!"

"Good."

"Mom, can I make it?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Night." They left, closing my door.

"You gonna cook for me babe?"

"You bet. You can help and we can have fun."

"Okay you got it."

"Kiss good night?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't deny me one.

I got no verbal response, just a nice electrifying kiss. As I curled into her, I felt a hand on my thigh.

"I thought you weren't ready to go that far." I questioned.

"Not all the way in, I just wanna feel you up. Is that so wrong?" She gave me big puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." I said. I switched off my lamp.


	19. Pandulce

**Thank you, for all the wonderful reviews. **

"Damn! I forgot about the alarm."

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Riley mumbled.

I slapped at the snooze button and when that didn't work, I threw the alarm across the room. There was no stir from Callie and Arizona's room so I snuggled back into Riley.

"You're really warm." I mumbled.

"Uh-huh."

I leaned into her and gave her a kiss before falling back asleep.

***

We woke back up at around 10:30. Callie and Arizona were still asleep, no surprise.

"Hey babe, you gonna get that cute butt out there and cook us some breakfast?"

"You're helping." I smirked.

"No problem." She said. She laid back down.

"Uh-huh, you're helping, lazy butt."

There was no movement from Riley so I reached in and started tickling her.

"Hey I'm up." She said. tickling me back. She got my side-my weakness. I screamed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're up." She ceased tickling me.

We walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"French toast right?" I said.

"Yep."

"Okay, get the eggs and milk from the fridge. I'll get the bread and the bowl, spoons and the griddle." I turned to face Riley, she had a huge grin on her face.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're bossy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Do you want breakfast?"

"Okay." She said walking towards the fridge.

She came back with the above mentioned items.

"Now, don't make a mess, okay?"

I began mixing and dipping the bread. I had a song in my head and was so focused that when Riley put her arms around me I jumped.

"Sorry, I was off in Addy's World." I said.

"I noticed. You got some pipes."

"What?"

But before she could answer me, Callie was making her way towards me, be head and all.

"Why are you so loud?"

"She scared me." I said, looking at Riley.

"Geez, its only," She glanced at the clock. "Eleven…" She said.

"Yeah, only 11." I said sarcastically.

"Who wants toast?" Riley asked, changing the mood.

"_French _toast." I said.

"Sorry, _French_ toast."

"Bring it on!" Callie said, sitting at the table which Riley had set. She picked up her fork and grinned as I sat a plate in front of her.

"MMMMMMM, pandulce!" Callie said, as she bit into it.

"Hello?! Anyone think about waking me up?" Arizona said, moving slowly towards the table. She shivered. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Her hair had a huge case of bed head.

"Sorry." The three of us said in unison.

"Whatever," she grumbled and shoved a fork-full of toast in her mouth.

During breakfast we talked about last night. How was the play? When are auditions for RENT? Callie grumbled at the mention of RENT.

"Addy chica, that was delicious, but uh," Callie coughed and I looked over at Arizona. Her left hand had disappeared from the table and her eyes we focused on Callie. Oh God, one only knew what that meant.

"Bye." I said, and began clearing the table. The two of them skipped off giggling .

"Wow," Riley commented.

"Sorry, they got the weekend off…"

"Say no more."

"So, watcha wanna do?" I asked, wiping my hand on my pants after I finished rinsing the dishes.

"Hmmmm, how about we just watch a movie and snuggle?"

"I'd love too. What movie?"

"What do you have?" She asked.

"Just about every movie under the sun. Callie and Arizona both love movies, but have different tastes. If you can't find one here, we can go to Mark and Lexie's."

"Let's look."

I walked her over to the shelf and she sat down and she began going through the selections.

"Wow, someone is a little anal retentive," She mocked my alphabetized DVD collection.

"Hey," I said defensively.

"I'm kidding, I love it." She picked through the shelves. "Oh my God! You have Nine!"

"Yes! I only watched it because of,"

"Kate Hudson!" We said in unison.

"I love her! She's so hot!" I gushed.

"I know! I love Almost Famous!"

"Me too! I own that!"

"Let's go!"

"Okay," I said as she chased me to my room.

She crawled under the covers as I sat the DVD player up. I pressed play and crawled in next to her.

She pressed herself up against me. She started playing with my hair, and then my ear.

"Mmmm, keep doing that please."

"As you wish." She said.

We started kissing soon after that. At first, nothing really, but then it got heavy. Her hands move up my shirt. Stroking my stomach her hands moved closer to my bra. She moved her hands inside. She was on top of me now and I hooked my legs around her hips. I sank my tongue in deeper and I slipped my hands up her shirt. Just as I was about to flip her over, the phone rang.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed, rolling over to answer it.

"Hello," I said slightly miffed.

"Addy Torres?"

"That's me," I said, sitting up a little.

"Hi, it's Dave, the director."

"Oh, hey."

"So I just wanted to call and say that auditions will be on Tuesday, at the same theatre at 5."

"Sweet, I'll be there! Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Peace." We hung up.

"Ahhhhh!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"That was the director, I'm going to the auditions."

"Yay! She said. She leaned into kiss me, but we were interrupted by Callie and Arizona.

"What was that?"

"Not what, who. Dave, the director. Audtions are Tuesday at five."

"Okay, bye." Callie said, she was quite disoriented.

They left.

"Too bad they interrupted." Riley said.

"Yeah, too bad." I said, only I didn't feel it.


	20. I Wanted To Name You Maureen

We lay still until her mom came to pick her up. I held her hand as I walked her to the door and she kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll call you later," she promised and left.

The door closed and I sighed. I padded across the foyer making my way back to my room when I heard Arizona call me.

"Addy?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Something up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said, flashing me a mega- watt smile that I had inherited from osmosis. Callie said it was almost as bad as chocolate-you couldn't say no.

I closed the door and sat at the foot of her bed. She put my feet in her lap and started putting lotion on them.

"So what's up?"

"What should I do if things get to serious?"

"With Riley?"

"No with David Beckham, yes mom with Riley."

"Are things moving too fast?'

"I'm talking hypothetically," I said quickly, so she didn't assume too much.

"Well you should tell her that you want to move slower. If she really wants you, she'll listen," Arizona said, with a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said standing to leave. However, this did not happen as Callie came bursting in the room.

"Lets go skiing for Christmas break!"

"Who, What, When, Where and Why Calliope," Arizona reminded. She had to do this often because when Callie and I got excited, good luck knowing what we were talking about.

"My sister and her husband and kids are going and they invited us and Mark and Lexie so Addy can be with her whole family over Christmas," Callie finished, breathing heavily. She hardly got this excited, so it must mean a great deal.

"I don't really see why not, of course you'll have to run the dates by me. Addy, how do you feel about skiing?"

"I don't know, should I feel good about it?"

"You'll love it. I promise."

"You said I'd love that pie and then I got hives."

"How was I supposed to know you're allergic to lemons?"

"Hello?" Arizona said, waving her hand.

"Sorry," Callie and I apologized.

"Addy, would you like to go?"

"Sure, why not. Maybe I should go to the doctor first to see if I have another odd allergy."  
"You were fine once you had the epicene."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, moving towards the door.

I walked over to the cabinets to get a glass and contemplate skiing. I decided that it would be fun and I'd have cousins, Lexie and Mark in case Callie and Arizona decided to get all gushy. Only thing is, I'd be away from Riley, but maybe absence makes the heart fonder.

As I filled my cup with ice, Mark burst through the front door.

"Daddy, will you and Lexie go skiing with me over Christmas break?"

"Why?"

"Cause Momma's sister invited her to. She invited you and Lex so I could be with all my family over the holidays."

"Gimme the dates kiddo."

"Sweet!"

"Hey, where are the crazy ones?"

"In their room, where do you think?"

Mark walked over to their door.

"Hey Cal, Zona, I'm going to be a dad!"

A confused Arizona and an angry, messy-haired Callie came to Mark's call.

"You are a dad, dipstick." Callie said.

"No, Lexie is pregnant!" Mark yelled.

"How far along?" Arizona asked.

"five months. I gotta go, she's needy. I'm gonna be a Dad!"

Mark ran back across the hall.

"I get to be a big sister!"

After I had gone over to bother Lexie, I came back home with news on my new sibling.

"So Mejia, girl or boy?" Callie asked.

"A girl!" I beamed. "Lexie and I made up a big list of names."

"The baby isn't even due for another 4 months," Arizona said. "We didn't know what we were going to name you until you came."

"Really? I thought you were always going to name me after aunt Addison, who helped Callie realize her lesbian side"

"Nope, I wanted to name you Maureen and Callie wanted Stamatina."

"Is that even a name?" I asked, but before I could get an answer my phone rang and I excused myself to answer Riley's call.

"Hey," I heard from the other end.

"Hi," I gulped nervously.

"Look, I know things got a little uncomfortable or awkward and its okay. We weren't ready you know. But I don't want there to be a lot of tension between us."

I stood speechless. Riley had said everything I needed to hear and more.

"I agree," I said, at a loss for any thing better. "I have to go, I'll call you later, we are planning Christmas vacation." And with that, I hung up.


	21. Emerald City Psych

"We are leaving on Wednesday," Callie said, addressing the group that sat before her. At the table was me, Mark, Lexie and Arizona.

"This way, Addy can audition and we can be back the day after Christmas. Now go pack, " Callie drilled.

I wandered off to my room and grabbed my trunk from under my bed. I went to my closet and mindlessly threw an assortment of clothes in. By the time I was done, I had basically packed anything with sleeves. I sat it up by my door and climbed into Callie and Arizona's bed, tired and confused.

When I was upset or confused, I slept heavily. I woke up around noon to a very disturbing sight-Callie and Arizona tickle fight. I feigned sleep for fear I'd become a part of it.

However, they knew I was awake; it was Callie's stupid motherly intuition. As soon as I felt Callie's hand jab me in the side, I leapt up and stormed off to my room.

I was still angry and a little upset about the events of the last few days, at the least, I was utterly confused. I changed into black stretchy pants and a black shirt (how very theatrical of me), grabbed my sheet music and left. I was pissed off at Callie and Arizona's constant display of PDA, because, not only did it confuse me more about what I wanted with Riley, it was intoxicating. I walked down to Joe's and sat at the bar.

Usually, kids weren't allowed in the bar, like many bars across the world, but Joe's had taken more of a family feel during the day after Joe had kids.

"Hey lil Torres," Joe said, turning to start the coffee machine. "What's up?"

"I'm ticked at my moms," I said blatantly.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"PDA," I grumbled.

"Oh come on Addy, PDA is super normal between people in love," He said as he set my cup of coffee down on the counter.

"It's just that, I see that, and with Riley, you know. I can't figure out if that's where I wanna go with her," I said, shyly, taking a drink.

"Oh, I see," Joe said, taking a minute to think of a reply. "Look, you are young. You have so much time a head of you and if Riley isn't your first, then that's okay, you'll have time when you're older and don't do it if it doesn't feel right," Joe said, giving a smile.

"Joe," I said, finishing my coffee, " If you didn't own this place, I'd tell you to become a physiatrist." I paid him and headed towards the door.

"It comes with being a bar tender," Joe said as I left.


	22. All Is Not Well

I walked into the theatre, ready for my audition. I was told by a stage manager that I was to sit in the back of the theatre and wait for my name to be called.

I sat in the dark theatre, watching young actors and actresses perform.

"Addy Torres?" Dave called.

"Here!" I yelled as I gathered my music and made my way to the stage.

"Hi there Addy, how are you?"

"Estoy bien, y tu?" I said reflexively. I felt my self redden as I realized just how nervous I was, I had switched to Spanish.

"Bien, Bien, Gracias por pregutarme," He said, surprising me.

I smiled, and handed the piano man my music.

The opening chords to "Light My Candle" started and I waited for my queue. However, While I had fully intended to sing myself, I was pleasantly surprised when I twenty something young man walked out and began singing Roger's part.

As the song progressed, I got into it, feeding off his energy, dancing about the stage, doing the familiar moves from the movie. The song ended as I shook a fake package of drugs in front of his face and walked off dramatically. I walked back to my spot on the stage and looked at my partner and shook his hand.

"Adam," he said.

"Addy," I countered.

We turned and faced Dave after nodding at the piano player.

"You both, wow! Thanks! You can go and we WILL call you," Dave said, clapping. We dutifully bowed and I grabbed my things and left.

But not all was well on the home front. I walked in to find a pacing Callie and a sleepy looking Arizona on the couch.

"Addison Iphegenia Robbins-Torres! ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados! Es inaceptable que te vayas sin antes hablar con nosotros!"

"I'm sorry," I grumbled.

"Callie, lighten up," Arizona yawned.

"Oh, you want me to lighten up? ¿Sabe usted lo asustada que estaba?"

"Come on, she was safe, look she's fine." Arizona said.

"Yeah Momma, I'm fine."

"Well, like I knew that? And Arizona, what's your problem? Weren't you worried?"

"Yeah, but she's fine now, you know she had the audition."

"Which I nailed by the way," I added.

"You know what, I'm sorry, I'm mad that you left, but you are home safe now, lets all go to bed, we have an early morning."

I headed off to my room, saying goodnight. I stopped at my doorframe to take my shoes off.

"Oh no, you're on the couch tonight," Callie said angrily.

"But baby…" Arizona said, lifting her eyebrow. "Its gonna be like four whole days…" she now whined.

"That's what you get."

"Fine," Arizona pouted.

Callie shut the door and Arizona stood looking rejected. She shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"You can sleep in here," I offered.

"No she can't!" Callie called.

I nodded and Arizona tip-toed to my room and I let her in.

"Okay, if you say so. Goodnight Momma, te amo!"

"Mhmhm," she called.

With that, me and my fugitive mom climbed into bed.


End file.
